Not So Boring
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: TWOSHOOT and Prequel! / "Lee Sungmin itu membosankan." — begitulah pendapat setiap murid yang berada disekolahnya. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin lebih baik terlihat membosankan dimata mereka. Eh, kenapa malah begitu? – Summary yang Membosankan -.-" / KyuMin! / YAOI! / DLDR! / Just RnR if u wanna :) /
1. Chapter 1

**Title : "Not So Boring"**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort (idk), et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : T/T+**

**Casts : KYUMIN!**

**Length : 1/2**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : -  
**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el .. m(_ _)m *deep bow***

…

_Just en__**JoY **__it with patient~~~^^_

[**nb**: Berkebalikan sama judulnya, saya rasa FF ini malah bakal bikin boring -_-"]

…

.

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**.**

**^^~Don't Copas Without Permission~^^**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ berperawakan manis tampak melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang lorong lantai tiga _SM High School_. Kedua tangannya menggenggam lembaran kertas yang entah berisi apa, mungkin semacam lembar tugas atau apalah. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan emosi macam-macam, singkat kata wajahnya terkesan datar. Langkahnya terus menggema disepanjang lorong yang tanpa tahu alasannya mendadak sepi sejak kedatangan _namja_ itu, dan _namja_ itu? Sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Jadi dia itu benar-benar _namjachingu_ Kyuhyun _oppa_?"

"Yang kudengar seperti itu, mereka baru berpacaran sekitar sebulan yang lalu."

"Aku tidak percaya, Jess _eonnie_! Wajahnya memang manis, tapi kan dia itu.. bagaimana ya…"

"Kau pikir aku percaya hah? Yang benar saja."

"Kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun _oppa_ yang mengatakannya sendiri kemarin, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan percaya!"

"Yah.. aku mengerti perasaanmu, Seo. Aku sudah beberapa kali satu kelompok dengannya saat kelas dua dulu, tapi dia benar-benar sulit untuk diajak bicara dan terlalu serius…kalau bisa kukatakan dia itu sangat—"

"Membosankan!"

"Kau benar. Hahaha~"

"Ck, kasihan sekali Kyuhyun _oppa_~ hidupnya sebulan ini pasti berubah kelam sejak memiliki _namjachingu_ membosankan itu."

"Bilang saja kau berniat merebut Kyuhyun _oppa_, benar kan?"

"Kalau aku bisa kenapa tidak?"

"Kurasa kau bisa, karena dari yang kudengar juga…sepertinya _namja_ itu yang pertama kali menyukai Kyuhyun _oppa_."

"Tch, benar-benar sulit kupercaya. Darimana sebenarnya dia mendapatkan keberanian untuk menembak Kyuhyun _oppa_? Kalau tahu begitu, aku tidak perlu mempersiapkan diri sebegini rupa dengan harapan bisa diterima olehnya! Menyebalkan!"

"Sabarlah Seo, kalau kupikir.. sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama, Kyuhyun _oppa_ cepat atau lambat pasti akan merasa bosan juga nantinya! Pada saat itu lah kau bisa mendekati Kyuhyun _oppa_, dan langsung mendapatkan hatinya."

"Jess _eonnie_~ kau pintar sekali, _eon_! _Daebak_!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!~"

Dan kedua _yeoja_ itu pun tertawa bersama secara pelan.

Kasak-kusuk semacam itu sudah sering terdengar dikedua telinga _namja_ manis ini. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut kasak-kusuk juga, bagaimana mungkin disebut kasak-kusuk jika sang objek pembicaraan sendiri mendengar semua kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan? Benar, _namja_ manis itu mendengar dengan jelas setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari kedua bibir _yeoja_ yang sekarang masih sibuk berbisik sambil sesekali melirik padanya… percuma saja mereka berbisik, _namja_ manis itu sudah bisa dengan jelas mengetahui apa inti pembicaraan mereka. Sama seperti apa yang orang lain perbincangkan,

**Dirinya terlalu membosankan.**

Memang sudah lama ia selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh murid di _SM High School_, dan hal itu semakin menjadi sejak sebulan yang lalu…bahkan _gossip_ para pelajar disana untuk dirinya pun malah semakin frontal dan tidak kenal tempat. Apakah ini resiko memiliki _namjachingu_ seorang _namja_ yang sangat popular seperti Cho Kyuhyun? Mungkin saja..

Dan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, _namja_ manis itu pun tetap melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang lorong. Bersikap seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa, sudah sebulan ini ia terbiasa melakukan hal itu.

Ah, _namja_ manis tersebut bernama Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

Sungmin menggenggam erat lembaran-lembaran tugas dikedua tangannya. Ia berniat menuju ruang guru, dimana seluruh tugas murid dikelasnya itu harus ia serahkan kepada Ahn _seonsaengnim_. Sebagai pengurus kelas, Sungmin lah yang bertanggung-jawab dalam hal ini. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang lorong lantai tiga dalam diam, wajahnya nampak datar dan tidak terbaca arti rautnya.

**Tap tap tap.**

Hanya langkah Sungmin yang terdengar dilorong itu. Entah apa sebabnya, namun lorong yang Sungmin lewati mendadak menjadi sepi saat Sungmin melewatinya. Sesekali terdengar bisikan dari beberapa diantara mereka, lalu Sungmin? Ia sudah biasa. Kendati ia tahu persis apa yang para murid disana bicarakan, ia tidak mempersalahkannya.

"…_dia itu sangat—"_

"_Membosankan!"_

_"Kau benar. Hahaha~"_

Toh… ia rasa mereka memang benar.

**Tap tap tap.**

Sungmin pun tetap melangkahkan kakinya dalam diam, dengan ekspresi yang sama.

**.**

**.**

_"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu tentang Sungmin?"_

Tap.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti. Ia tahu benar itu suara siapa, suara itu adalah milik _namja_ berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_-nya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Ya, itu suara Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun tepatnya. _Namja_ populer yang menjadi _namjachingu_ dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

"_Semua murid juga sependapat denganku, Kyuhyun ge. Masa kau tidak merasa kalau Sungmin ge itu membosankan?"_

"…"

Sungmin tidak berniat melanjutkan perjalannya. Ia hanya terdiam dibalik tembok sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Bukannya bermaksud menguping, tapi.. tidak bolehkah jika ia merasa sedikit penasaran dengan jawaban Kyuhyun?

"_Huh, mungkin kau benar Mochi. Sungmin itu…membosankan."_

**DEG!**

"_Sudah kuduga! Dan mereka juga bilang kalau Sungmin gege lah yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu."_

"_Hahaha! Menurutmu?"_

"_Kurasa mereka benar, pasti Sungmin ge yang duluan menyukaimu. Iya kan?"_

Dari balik tembok itu, kini tak terlihat lagi sosok Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

Namja manis berkedok Lee Sungmin itu kini telah sampai didepan pintu ruang guru. Wajahnya memang terlihat tenang, tapi jangan terlalu berharap hatinya setenang wajah itu. Masih terngiang ditelinganya percakapan tiga orang namja yang beberapa menit lalu ia dengar dari dalam salah satu ruang kelas disana,

…

"_Menurut kalian berdua, antara Lee Sungmin sunbaenim dan Kim Ryeowook sunbaenim kalian akan pilih siapa?"_

"_Hem… mereka berdua memang sama-sama manis, tapi aku akan memilih Ryeowook sunbaenim!"_

"_Kurasa aku juga akan memilih Kim Ryeowook sunbaenim."_

"_Waeyo?"_

"_Perlukah kau bertanya lagi hah? Ryeowook sunbaenim jelas-jelas lebih menyenangkan ketimbang Sungmin sunbaenim.. Kim Ryeowook sunbaenim lebih ceria, lebih banyak tersenyum, dan ia juga sangat mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin sunbaenim, dia terlalu…membosankan?"_

"_Aku sependapat denganmu!"_

"_Lalu, kenapa Kyuhyun sunbae masih betah berpacaran dengannya ya?"_

"_Aku juga penasaran. Padahal dia itu sudah lama bersahabat dengan Ryeowook sunbaenim, tapi kenapa malah Sungmin sunbaenim yang menjadi namjachingu-nya?"_

"_Dia pasti hanya merasa kasihan padanya saja~"_

"_Hahahahahaha! Itu alasan yang terdengar sangat pas!"_

…

Jujur, Sungmin tidaklah terlalu memikirkan obrolan ketiga namja itu.. yang saat ini mendominasi pikirannya adalah…

"_**Huh, mungkin kau benar Mochi. Sungmin itu…membosankan."**_

**Deg deg deg.**

Dadanya semakin berdegup kencang.

Dan entah kenapa, langkahnya kini berbalik menjauhi ruang guru didepannya. Ia sendiri bahkan heran ingin menuju kemana.

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

"KYUHYUN _GE_!"

Mendengar panggilan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah dimana si pemanggil yang berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya keudara, dan raut wajah _namja_ blasteran China-Kanada disana terlihat sangat cerah.

"Oh, Mochi." Kyuhyun ikut melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Mochi, yang bernama asli Henry Lau, itu pun akhirnya sampai tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

"Tumben kau tidak dengan pacar tiang listrikmu itu."

"Mimi _ge_ sedang ada urusan dengan Hankyung _ge_, dia bilang mungkin urusannya akan lama makanya aku mau langsung kekantin saja." Henry sedikit menghembuskan napas untuk menetralkan paru-parunya, "Kau sendiri mau kemana _ge_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Mencari _namjachingu_-ku."

"Aah~ Sungmin _gege_? Kebetulan sekali, aku memang mau bertanya sesuatu padamu mengenai Sungmin _ge_."

"Mengenai Sungmin? _Mwoya_?" kedua alis Kyuhyun bertaut.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak seminggu ini aku ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun _ge_, eng…" Henry tampak segan untuk mengatakannya, namun ia tetap merasa penasaran. "Apa kau belum merasa bosan pada Sungmin _ge_?"

"Hah?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. _Bosan?_

"Yah.. Sungmin _ge_ itu menurutku…agak membosankan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu tentang Sungmin?"

"Semua murid juga sependapat denganku, Kyuhyun _ge_." Henry mengindikan kedua bahunya, "Masa kau tidak merasa kalau Sungmin _gege_ itu membosankan?"

"…" Kyuhyun terdiam, sebelum akhirnya sudut bibir itu terangkat membentuk senyum simpul, "Huh, mungkin kau benar Mochi. Sungmin itu…membosankan."

"Sudah kuduga!" Henry menjentikan jarinya sambil tertawa lebar, "Dan mereka juga bilang kalau Sungmin _gege_ lah yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

"Hahaha! Menurutmu?"

"Kurasa mereka benar, pasti Sungmin _ge_ yang duluan menyukaimu. Iya kan?" ia memanggut-manggutkan kepalnya dengan jari yang membuat _gesture_ berpikir.

**Pletak!**

Tanpa diduga oleh Henry, dengan manis sebuah jitakan mendarat halus dikepala sang bocah China.

"_Appo_~" Henry meringis palan dengan tangan yang mengelus tempat dimana kepalan tangan Kyuhyun sampai disana, "_Ya_ Kyuhyun _ge_, kenapa menjitakku?"

"Karena kau itu terlalu sok tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng, "Bukan hanya kau, tapi juga para murid."

Henry menurunkan tangannya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun, "Apa maksudmu _ge_?"

"Kalau mereka menganggap yang menyatakan perasaan duluan adalah Sungmin… kalian salah besar! Dan kalau kau menganggap Sungmin lah yang pertama kali menyukaiku… kau juga salah, Mochi!"

Mata Henry mengerjap cepat, memproses setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. "M-maksud _gege_…?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Henry, Kyuhyun langsung melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lalu, kalau kau dan mereka menganggap Sungmin itu membosankan.. itu hanya pendapat kalian semata. Tapi… justru aku berharap kalian tetap beranggapan seperti itu, kau tahu karena apa?"

Henry masih mengerjapkan mata sipitnya dengan alis bertaut bingung. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan.

Sementara Kyuhyun? Ia kini mengeluarkan senyum _smirk_ andalannya.

"…karena sosok asli seorang Lee Sungmin… hanyalah milikku."

Kyuhyun pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, menghiraukan raut kebingungan yang ditunjukan oleh _namja_ imut dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun memiliki urusan yang sangat penting saat ini…

Yaitu mencari _namjachingu_-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TuBiCun?**

.

.

**A/N ::**

Boring?

Haha~ maafkan saya yang aneh dalam membuat cerita ini, itu diluar kuasa saya…alias udah bawaan lahir xDD

.

Dan, kenapa saya membawa-bawa Henry '**Mochi**' Lau dalam FF ini? Karena inspirasi ceritanya sendiri datangnya dari Variety Show "_SJ-M Celebrity Tour Guide – Truth or Dare_" yang baru-baru ini saya tonton lagi!

Waktu itu Henry disuruh milih salah satu dari member SJ-M yang menurutnya (kalo gak salah) kurang asik kan? Nah, disitu si Mochi milih Sungmin sebagai member yang gak asik dan susah diajak bercanda~ eeeh.. si **Evil-Cho** malah nambahin dengan nanya "_Jadi menurutmu dia (Sungmin) itu membosankan?_", si Mochi dengan agak ragu ngangguk dan bilang "_Iya_"…inilah latar belakang dialog Kyuhyun-Henry diatas :D

Tapi ternyata oh ternyata, setelah diliat baik-baik (dan sedikit membawa jiwa KMS saya) raut wajah Cho sedikit kurang suka sama jawaban Henry~ but, yang namanya _poker face_ itu pasti pinter banget nyembunyiin perasaan ya :p belum lagi pas Sungmin milih Eunhyuk buat jadi pacarnya jika dikehidupan selanjutnya Sungmin terlahir sebagai yeoja, makin asem lah tuh muka Tuan Muda Cho~~ ! *senyum setan* #plakk

Jadi…begitulah~ (apanya?!)

.

.

Jja, wanna gimme a **R-E-V-I-E-W**? ^O^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : "Not So Boring"**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort (idk), et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : T/T+**

**Casts : KYUMIN!**

**Length : 2/2**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el .. m(_ _)m *deep bow***

…

_Just en__**JoY **__it with patient~~~^^_

[**nb**: Saya ngebuat fanfict ini ditengah bulan Ramadhan, jadi jangan ada yang **expect** ketinggian kalo bakal ada adegan 'sesuatu' ya disini~ yah, kecuali… xDD]

…

**_._**

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**.**

**^^~Don't Copas Without Permission~^^**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

_Ayolah.. kau itu sebenarnya ada dimana Lee Sungmin?!_

Aku sudah mencari _namja_ kelinci itu diseluruh areal sekolah. Teman sekelasnya bilang ia sedang mengumpulkan tugas pada Ahn _seonsaengnim_, tapi barusan aku bertemu dengan Ahn _seonsaengnim_.. dan beliau mengatakan bahwa ia belum bertemu dengan Sungmin sama sekali hari ini. Jadi sebenarnya dia ada dimana?!

"Kyuhyun _oppa_, kebetulan sekali bertemu disini~ mau kekantin bersamaku?"

Cih, Seohyun. Haruskah aku bertemu dengan _yeoja_ sok cantik ini sekarang? Sial sekali diriku!

Ng?

Itu… _namja_ didepan itu jangan-jangan…

"MINNIE!"

_Namja_ itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Benar, itu Lee Sungmin! Itu Minnie-ku!

Eh? Tunggu!

Kenapa ia malah melanjutkan langkahnya?

"Tuh, dia tidak menjawab panggilanmu _oppa_. Kyuhyun _oppa_ denganku saja, _ne_?"

**Grrrr!**

"Berisik kau! Menjauh dariku!"

Tanpa perasaan aku pun berlari meninggalkan _yeoja_ yang baru saja kubentak ini. Biarkan saja ia _shock_ setengah mati atau kaget atau apalah, yang jelas sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan mau berurusan dengannya.

Sungmin lebih penting untukku!

**Greb.**

Secara tiba-tiba aku langsung meraih pundak kanan _namja_ milikku, dan dapat kurasakan _namja_ manis ini agak tersentak. Dengan perlahan-lahan aku memutar kedua pundak Sungmin agar ia menghadap padaku.

"Minnie…?"

**Deg!**

Bola mataku membelalak sempurna. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat raut wajah didepanku ini.. hidung mancung yang samar-samar berwarna merah, bibir _pinkish_ yang agak bergetar, dan dua mata bulat bening yang…sedikit berair.

"Mi-minnie, kau ke…"

Belum selesai kalimat tanyaku terucap, dengan cepat Sungmin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Sungmin berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk.

**Deg deg.**

_Minnie, dia… sehabis menangis? M-menangis karena apa?_

**GREB!**

Tanpa basa-basi aku segera meraih lengannya yang masih menggenggam banyak lembaran kertas itu, kuacuhkan wajah penuh kagetnya dan segera menyeretnya dari sana.

**TAP TAP TAP!**

"Kyu.. lepas, hik, lepaskan…hik!"

Tak kuhiraukan berontakan kecilnya, bahkan tak kupedulikan semua mata yang tertuju kearah kami berdua. Ada dua hal yang harus kulakukan saat ini…

Mengetahui alasan Sungmin menangis… dan tidak membiarkan wajah manis Sungmin saat ini dilihat oleh mereka semua!

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

_**Atap Sekolah**_

**Brugh~**

Begitu sampai diatap sekolah gedung barat, Kyuhyun langsung menubrukan tubuh Sungmin ditembok dengan ringan. Menaruh kedua telapak tangannya disisi kanan dan kiri kepala Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Sementara Sungmin? Ia mengalihkan matanya dari _obsidian_ tajam yang memandangnya intens.

"Kau sehabis menangis hem?" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya dipipi kiri Sungmin, mengarahkan wajah manis itu agar menghadapnya.

"…" Sungmin hanya diam, masih dengan hidung yang memerah dan mata yang tidak mau memandang Kyuhyun. Bibir bawah itu pun terlihat digigit kencang dengan gigi kelinci miliknya, mencegah agar tidak kembali bergetar.

"Kau kenapa Minnie? Katakan padaku sayang.." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin, lalu berlanjut mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin yang sedikit basah.

**Tes.**

Akhirnya setetes _liquid_ meluncur bebas dari salah satu mata bulat itu. Sungmin luluh

"_Chagi_, katakan… kau menangis karena apa? Aku mencintaimu, sayang. _Waeyo_ hmm?" Kyuhyun terus mengecupi kedua pipi Sungmin yang kini membentuk jalur air mata, ia kecap rasa asin air mata milik _namja_-nya itu. Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, ia tidak suka melihat _namja_ tercintanya ini menangis!

"Hiks, bohong… hik!" Sungmin mengeratkan genggeman lembaran-lembaran tugas yang masih ia pegang, ia menutup kedua matanya dan menghindari kecupan Kyuhyun pada kedua pipi _chubby_-nya. "Kyunnie tidak benar-benar menci-hik…mencintaiku.." ia tahan setiap isakannya yang keluar bebas.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya. "Bohong? Aku tidak bohong, Minnie. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku selalu mengatakan itu padamu kan…"

"Hiks.. lalu kenapa bisa mencintaiku? Kenapa—hiks!…kenapa Kyunnie bisa mencintaku, padahal… padahal bukankah…hiks…aku itu membosankan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Agaknya ia sedikit paham dengan alasan Sungmin menangis.

"Hey, apa kau memikirkan omongan mereka?" Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua pipi bulat Sungmin dengan tangannya, mengelus jalur air mata yang masih basah itu. "Sudah kubilang…kau tidak perlu mendengarkan kata-kata mereka."

Sungmin menunduk pelan. "Aku tidak memikirkan omongan mereka…hiks!…tapi omongan Kyunnie…" meski isakannya sudah sedikit berkurang, namun suara Sungmin masih terdengar lirih. "Kyunnie jug-hik…juga menganggapku membosankan kan?…hiks!"

Otak jenius Kyuhyun memproses dengan cepat kalimat-kalimat Sungmin yang ia dengar, dengan sekejap ia tahu apa maksud Sungmin barusan.

"Kau mendengarkanku yang mengatakan kau membosankan hem?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk ragu, sesekali ia menahan isakan yang hampir lolos dari mulutnya.

"Tapi apa kau mendengar kelanjutan omonganku itu?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuahkan dongakan kepala Sungmin menjadi menghadapnya. Mata bulat berair itu mengerjap-ngerjap, membuat air yang mengumpul dibawah kelopak Sungmin lagi-lagi meluncur bebas.

"A-apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak mendengarnya sampai habis." Ia mengelus pipi _chubby_ yang kembali basah.

"Te…tap saja, kurasa mereka benar. Kyu…hiks!…sebenarnya Kyunnie lebih pantas dengan Kim Ryeowook, ia…hik, lebih baik dariku. Hiks!" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hah? Ryeowook? Tidak mungkin aku dengannya, dia itu kan—"

"Kurasa memang aku yang lebih pantas lebih dulu menyukai Kyunnie, aku lah yang lebih pantas menyatakan perasaanku pada Kyunnie. Mereka semua benar… aku memang membosankan… hiks! Uph! Ng… hiks, hiks…" Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kencang, mencegah isakan-isakan yang kian memaksa untuk dikeluarkan.

Biarlah ia dicap sebagai _namja_ cengeng atau apa, Sungmin benar-benar tidak mampu menahan air matanya saat ini. Bohong kalau ia bilang tidak terlalu memikirkan setiap omongan atau gunjingan yang kerap kali ia dengar dari mereka semua. Bohong kalau ia bilang tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya. Ia ingin protes…sungguh! Tapi.. rasanya sulit sekali… karena nyatanya kata-kata mereka memang tidak ada yang salah.

"Aku—hiks! Kyunnie…tidak seharusnya menyukaiku, tidak seharusnya menyatakan cinta padaku… Kyunnie pantasnya memiliki _namjachingu_ atau, hik, _yeojachingu_ yang lebih baik dari aku… hiks!" Sungmin mengusap kasar kedua matanya, dan kelopak mata itu kian memerah dan membengkak. "Seharusnya aku…bukan aku, hiks!…orang yang Kyunnie sukai. _Mianhae_… aku memang tidak pantas untuk Kyunnie…"

_CUKUP!_

"_Mianhae_, aku juga tid—emmmmmpph!"

Dan bibir dengan _shape_-M itu pun terkunci dengan rapat.

Kedua belah bibir tebal Kyuhyun menubruk cepat bibir tipis yang sedari tadi bergetar dengan pilunya, mengisak dengan sedihnya. Kyuhyun sungguh merasa sakit melihat wajah _namja_ terkasihnya itu begitu dirundung rasa penyesalan… yang bahkan bukan merupakan kesalahannya. Jelas sekali! Sungmin tidak bersalah dalam hal ini, tapi ia terus merapalkan kata **maaf** yang bukan menjadi kewajibannya. Siapa yang akan merasa senang saat melihat orang yang sangat dicintai memohon maaf pada sesuatu yang bukan patut ia sesali.

"Ngghh! Hmmmp… ngggh!" kedua pasang bibir itu terus melumat. Ah, tidak… tepatnya hanya satu pasang bibir saja yang terus menggerakan bibirnya secara brutal, sementara yang lain hanya terdiam pasrah menerimanya.

**Srak srak srak.**

Lembaran-lembaran tugas yang Sungmin pegang menghambur kelantai atap saat tangan milik _namja_ tampan didepannya secara cepat menarik tengkuknya, berusaha memperdalam ciuman basah yang mulai terjadi…ketika sebuah daging tak bertulang terasa dibibir bawahnya. Sungmin sedikit enggan untuk mengizinkan _french-kiss_ ini tetap berlanjut, ia pun lantas memukul pelan kedua dada bidang berbalut seragam milik _namja_ tampannya. Namun sayang, pukulan Sungmin tidak begitu berarti bagi Kyuhyun.

"Ng! Hhmmmmp! Ngghh…"

Kyuhyun semakin menarik tengkuk lembut Sungmin, tangannya yang satu pun ia lingkarkan pada pinggang sedikit berisi itu. Jemarinya menjalar menuju punggung Sungmin yang kini berjarak dengan dinding dibelakangnya. Ia hiraukan pukulan tangan Sungmin pada dadanya, bahkan Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka sampai tidak bersisa lagi jaraknya.

Sungmin tidak mampu menghentikan ciuman ini.

"Ahhmp! Hmmm… ngggh…!"

Akhirnya kedua belah bibir Sungmin pun terbuka dan membiarkan daging tak bertulang milik Kyuhyun merengsak masuk dalam gua hangatnya, dapat ia rasakan saliva Kyuhyun kini bercampur didalam rongga mulutnya. Tangan milik Sungmin yang sejak tadi memukul kini perlahan terulur dan melingkar sempurna dileher Kyuhyun, membuat ciuman mereka semakin menjadi intim dibuatnya.

"Nghh… hhhng! Mmph! Heengh…"

Kepala mereka bergerak kekanan-kekiri, mencari posisi yang pas bagi mereka berdua. Lidah basah sang _namja_ tampan kian mengeksplor bebas dan liar didalam gua basah sang _namja_ manis, mengitari seluruh bagian didalam sana tanpa mau sedikit pun melewati salah satu bagiannya. Sesekali tangan Sungmin akan menjambak rambut bawah Kyuhyun dengan pelan saat lidah itu terasa menggelitik permukaan atas mulutnya. Napas mereka berdua memburu namun tak dari mereka mencoba menghentikan kegiatan ini.

"Ahhhng! Kyuuuhhmm… eeeehhmp! Nggh…" Sungmin menyerah, napasnya benar-benar sudah diujung tanduk. Mau bagaimana lagi, dalam pergulatan lidah pasti selalu ia yang kalah pada akhirnya. Ia menepuk kedua pundak Kyuhyun dengan agak kencang.

Mengerti arti pukulan Sungmin, dengan SANGAT berat hati…Kyuhyun pun menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin dengan jarak yang tidaklah jauh, bahkan kening mereka masih menempel. Baik Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun, mereka berdua dapat merasakan hembusan napas memburu dari masing-masing orang didepannya. Napas hangat mereka tampak menyentuh lembut wajah satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu~"

**Blush!**

Pipi Sungmin memerah sempurna, ungkapan cinta itu mengalun dikedua lubang telinganya dan meresap sampai dalam hatinya. Sungmin sama sekali tidak menemukan keraguann dari getar suara itu. Apa justru karena memang itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan?

"…hh, hh, hh…" tak satupun kalimat yang keluar dari bibir yang agak membengkak itu, hanya terpaan napas Sungmin yang masih dirasa Kyuhyun.

"Biar kuberitahu berbagai macam hal." Kyuhyun menarik tubuh lemas Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, mengecup kecil cuping yang agak memerah milik si _namja_ manis. "Akulah yang pertama kali menyukaimu, akulah yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaan padamu, kaulah yang pantas untukku, dan kau tidaklah kurang suatu apapun bagiku." Dengan perlahan setiap baris kalimat itu Kyuhyun sampaikan dengan lancar, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kebohongan sama sekali… itu ungkapan jujur.

**Deg deg deg.**

Merasa semakin merona mendengar untaian penuh kasih sayang itu, Sungmin hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin melesakan kepalanya didada bidang berseragam milik Kyuhyun… mencegah rona merah itu semakin menyebar luas diwajahnya, tentu saja itu mustahil. Merasa pelukan sang _namja_ cantik miliknya semakin mengerat, dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerimanya. Kyuhyun mulai memberikan kecupan demi kecupan perlahan di puncak kepala Sungmin, dapat tercium aroma _strawberry_ dari sana.. dari awal Kyuhyun memang sudah dibuat kecanduan untuk menyesap wangi khas anak-anak disetiap helai rambut Sungmin itu, sangat lembut dan menyenangkan dalam rongga pernapasannya.

"Hmm, wangi sekali~" Kyuhyun bernada sedikit menggoda, ia pun meundukkan kepalanya. Hidungnya kini berpindah menuju perpotongan dagu Sungmin, dan menghirup wangi _vanilla_ dari sana. _Strawberry_ ditambah _vanilla_… kombinasi yang sangat pas, "Benar-benar wangi~"

_Sungguh membuat ketagihan!_

"Nhhg, Kyuhh~" Sungmin sedikit menggelinjang saat hidung mancung Kyuhyun menggesek pelan dilehernya, terasa geli dan membuat perutnya seperti dikerubungi oleh jutaan kupu-kupu. Menggelitiki seluruh rongga diperutnya.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher penuh candu itu lalu mendongakan wajah didepannya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih sibuk mengelus punggung _namja_ dalam pelukannya tersebut. Kyuhyun dibuat terkekeh pelan saat melihat rona merah diwajah Sungmin sudah menyebar rata. Terlihat manis.

"Kau tahu Minnie? Ryeowook itu hanyalah sahabatku.. dan aku sama sekali tidak ada perasaan apa-apa padanya, selain rasa sayang sebagai sahabat." Kyuhyun menepuk puncak kepala Sungmin, "Lagipula, seumur hidup aku tidak akan sudi terkena lemparan cangkang kura-kura oleh Yesung _hyung_…kalau aku sampai berani merebut calon tunangannya itu."

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat, mulut ber_shape_-M itu pun membentuk huruf 'O' yang nyaris sempurna. Betapa menambah kemanisan dalam dirinya!

"T-tunangan…?" Sungmin mengerjap cepat, andai ia tahu kalau _namja_ didepannya sedang mati-matian menahan diri.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Lalu… sebenarnya aku berharap kau akan terus bersikap datar dihadapan mereka semua, Minnie."

Kalimat ini tentu membuat Sungmin semakin kaget, padahal rasa kaget yang tadi saja belum habis. "W-_waeyo_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Rambut ini."

Kyuhyun mengusap perlahan rambut cokelat muda Sungmin.

"Pipi ini."

Kyuhyun mengelus perlahan kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin.

"Telinga ini."

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan kedua cuping telinga Sungmin.

"Bibir ini…leher ini."

Kyuhyun mengelus pelan kedua belah bibir Sungmin sebelum jari-jemarinya merembet pada leher jenjang Sungmin.

"Bahkan tubuh ini."

**Greb~**

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum…dengan berbeda. Bisa dikatakan kalau senyumnya itu kini terlihat—

"Semua yang ada didalam diri Lee Sungmin, adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Dan hanya diriku, yang boleh melihat setiap detail dirimu."

…sangat mesum.

"M-mw—heeeeemmmpph!"

Hahh.. padahal sebaris kata saja belum terucap dari bibir _kissable_ itu, tapi bibi tebal didepannya sudah menutupnya terlebih dahulu. Bungkaman –tiba-tiba– bibir Kyuhyun langsung mengunci setiap pertanyaan dalam benak Sungmin. Dasar Tuan Muda Cho~!

"Hhhhnng~ Kyuhhh… ngggh…"

Lembaran tugas terabaikan, bahkan bel istirahat mereka diamkan. Dominasi Kyuhyun pada seluruh tubuh Sungmin kembali membuat seorang Lee Sungmin, untuk kesekian kalinya, jatuh dalam jeratan penuh cinta seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sesi kedua ciuman itu pun dimulai~

Walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan akan menuju kegiatan yang lebih jauh…bisa jadi. Toh kini sang _uke_ sudah berada dibawah kendali sang _seme_.

"Hyaaaaaaahhh Kyuhhnniiieh~"

Dan seorang Sungmin, sesungguhnya tidak akan pernah terasa membosankan… namun sayang, '**rasa itu**' sudah menjadi hak milik seorang Kyuhyun. :p

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

.

.

**A/N ::**

Ending dengan gaje-nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! XD XD

Maafkan saya atas ending yang (mungkin) gak sesuai dugaan.. atau KACAU balau -_-"

JEONGMAL, JEONGMAL, JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW OR READ MY FANFICT,

Mian gak bisa bales semua review~ tapi saya PASTI baca kok TwT

.

**HAPPY IED MUBARAK, FOR ALL READER/SIDER WHO CELEBRATE IT**~~^^

.

Akhir kata,

No comment…I'm leaving~ #plakk!

Want a Sekuel?

.

.

Jja, wanna **R-E-V-I-E-W**? ^O^/


	3. Chapter 3 : Prequel

**Title : "Not So Boring" — Prequel "How's Love Begin"**

**Genre : Romance, Humour (?), et-ce-tra…**

**Rating : T**

**Casts : KYUMIN!**

**Length : X**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin MUTLAK milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, dan saling memiliki! But as usual, the story is MINE ^^**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : Yaoi-BL-BxB ,, ****Alur KeCEPETan! ,, ****OOC ,, Typo(s) ,, EY(T)D ,, de-el-el .. m(_ _)m *deep bow***

**…**

[_**Note**_: Ternyata lebih banyak yang minta chapter _prequel_ ketimbang _sequel_, kayaknya banyak yang penasarang gimana Kyu-kyu jatuh cinta sama Minimin~ tapi mohon dengan sangat, semoga gak ada yang ngarep macem-macem ya~~ hehehe xDD (AMIN!)]

_Just en__**JoY **__it with patient~~~^^_

**…**

.

**.**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**.**

**^^~Don't Copas Without Permission~^^**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**ALL IN KYUHYUN POV**

* * *

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

_**_A Year and Months Ago_**_

.

_Lee Sungmin._

Selama berada di _SM High School_ ini aku tidak pernah mengenal dirinya, sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Tentu saja 'mengenal' yang kumaksud adalah dalam arti dekat atau hanya sekedar menjadi teman sekelasnya. Aku tahu dia, namun hanya sekedar tahu dari setiap gosip yang beredar diantara murid sekolah ini. Entah kenapa nama 'Lee Sungmin' selalu terdengar dikedua telingaku setiap aku menginjakan kaki disekitar sekolah, belum lagi terkadang pembicaraan mereka disertai dengan kikikan yang kuyakini bernada cemooh. Mungkin.

Lalu, dari sekian banyak kata yang kudengar tentangnya, selalu ada satu kalimat yang tidak akan luput dari perbincangan para murid…

…_Lee Sungmin itu membosankan._

Tapi yah.. karena aku bahkan tidak tahu yang mana orangnya, kuputuskan untuk tidak usah ambil pusing mengenai Lee Sungmin. Lagipula ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar memikirkan seseorang yang sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa untukku, lebih baik aku memikirkan sahabatku saja. Kim Ryeowook. Kasihan sekali Wookie, ia ditinggal sementara oleh Yesung _hyung_ yang sedang _study_ ke Kanada.. sebelum keberangkatannya ke negara itu pun, Yesung _hyung_ juga sudah berpesan padaku untuk selalu menjaga baik-baik tunangan imutnya itu, kalau tidak…hiihh! Aku tidak berani membayangkan akibatnya!

Fuhh.. daripada memikirkan pemilik nama 'Lee Sungmin', lebih baik aku habiskan masa sekolahku dengan belajar yang giat. Haha, konyol. Baiklah, jadi kesimbulannya…buat apa aku memikirkan orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal.. buang-buang waktu saja.

Benar kan?

**.**

**.**

**…**

**KyuMin**

**…**

**.**

**.**

_**_A Month and Days Ago_**_

.

_Shit!_

Kenapa perutku rasanya sakit sekali?

Ayolah.. ini sudah hampir masuk jam pertama, tapi tubuhku rasanya lemas sekali. Lambungku sakit… apa aku terserang maag? Argh! Apapun penyakit itu, aku sangat membencinya sekarang!

Pandanganku berputar-putar, seluruh yang kulihat jadi tampak buram dan tidak jelas. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan peluh dingin yang mulai jatuh dikeningku. Ya Tuhan… aku ini sebenarnya kenapa? Belum lagi areal parkir sekolah sangat sepi, aku rasa seluruh murid sudah berada dikelasnya masing-masing. Yah.. saat ini aku memang masih berada dipelataran parkir _SM High School_. Baru aku selesai menutup pintu mobil rasa sakit ini tiba-tiba menyerangku, perutku seperti ditonjok oleh sepasang lengan kekar. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini cuma menjongkokkan tubuhku disamping pintu mobil dan menekan perutku, berharap hal itu dapat mengurangi sakitnya.

Siapapun… apa benar-benar tidak ada siapapun disini hah?! Ugh!

"Sssh!.. sakit sekali, ghh!" ringisku pelan masih dengan kedua tanganku yang melingkari perut. Apa ini akibat karena sering begadang semalaman untuk bermain _games_? Haha.. jika benar, aku bersumpah akan mengurangi waktu bermain _games_ _Starcraft_ dan sebagainya!

**Tap.**

Walaupun samar aku mendengar bunyi langkah terhenti disampingku. Semoga ini bukan khayalanku saja, aku sungguh membutuhkan pertolongan saat ini. Bahkan untuk menghubungi Wookie saja aku kesulitan.

"G-_gwaenchanayo_?"

Ah… suara itu mengalun ditelingaku, sungguh terasa seperti hawa segar.

Aku pun mendongakan kepalaku menghadapnya. Agak sedikit buram tapi aku tahu orang ini adalah _namja_, tentu saja jika aku melihat dari balutan seragamnya.

"Perutku sakit…ugh, sekali.." jawabku sebisanya.

Kulihat dari sudut mataku, mulut _namja_ ini sedikit membulat. "_Omo_! _Kajja_, kuantar ke UKS! Kau bisa berdiri?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Sungguh, untuk berdiri saja aku tidak mampu… memalukan.

**Sret.**

—sebuah telapak tangan tiba-tiba terulur didepan wajahku.

Tanpa basa-basi aku berusaha menggapai tangan itu.

**Deg!**

_Lembut…_ kata pertama untuk mendeskripsikannya. Aku tidak bohong. Telapak tangan yang sedang kusentuh ini benar-benar lembut.. belum lagi tangan ini sungguh terasa pas digenggamanku.

"Ayo, kubantu kau berdiri."

Sebuah lengan yang lain terasa melingkar dipunggungku. Meskipun sulit, sebisa mungkin aku berusaha untuk berdiri. Sampai akhirnya rengkuhan tangannya berhasil membuatku berdiri disampingnya. Ahh.. rupanya _namja_ ini jauh lebih pendek dariku, badannya juga lumayan mungil. Mungkin dia mengeluarkan tenaga ekstranya untuk sekedar membantuku berdiri mengingat tinggiku yang jauh berbeda darinya.

"_Kajja_!"

Diakhiri anggukan lemah dariku, kami pun berjalan menuju UKS sekolah. Masih dengan diriku yang dituntun olehnya.

**.**

**...**

**KyuMin**

**.****...**

**.**

"Baiklah Kyuhyun _ssi_, kau kutinggal dulu disini. Beristirahatlah."

"_Ye seonsaengnim_, _gamsahamnida_."

Setelah menelan pil yang diberikan guru kesehatan _SM High School_, aku pun langsung merebahkan tubuhku dikasur ruangan ini. Han _seonsaengnim_ –guru kesehatan– mengatakan, ternyata asam lambungku sedikit naik makanya perutku terasa seperti dipukul dengan palu. Sudah kuduga, ini pasti karena aktifitas semalaman yang membuatku kehilangan waktu untuk sekedar sarapan…tentu saja karena jam bangun pagiku yang jadi berantakan akibat begadang. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mengurangi waktu dengan para games kesayanganku dimalam hari.

Oh iya.. _namja_ itu kemana? Bukankah tadi saat Han _seonsaengnim_ menuntunku kekasur ia masih ada dibelakangku, lalu sekarang?

**Srak.**

"Oh, kukira kau sudah tidur."

Kutolehkan mataku kearah tirai yang terbuka disebelah kananku.. dan _namja_ berambut hitam lurus itu segera menjadi fokusku. _Namja_ berambut hitam dengan potongan yang sedikit agak panjang, belum lagi poni setengah miringnya yang hampir menyentuh kelopak matanya.

"Ah, iya.. sebentar lagi aku akan tidur.." pandanganku masih terfokus pada wajahnya. Aku agak penasaran dengan pipi yang begitu bulat milik _namja_ itu, entah kenapa membuatku begitu ingin mencubitnya. Belum lagi dengan bibir berbentuk 'M' sempurna dan berwarna agak kemerahan disana, membuatku ingin…mengecupnya? Hahaha~ apa aku terlihat mesum?

"Hmm baiklah…" _namja_ itu mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Han _seonsaengnim_.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Kau sendiri, bukankah kau seharusnya kembali keruang kelas?"

"Ngg _ne_…" ia mengangguk pelan. "Nanti aku akan kesana setelah memastikan kalau kau sudah tidur."

Jawabannya membuat kedua mataku agak membulat. Bingung? Tentu saja.

"Ahh, i-itu sebenarnya… sebenarnya hanya bagian dari kebiasaanku saja.." kulihat _namja_ itu sedikit menundukan wajahnya, "Dirumah aku memiliki seorang _namdongsaeng_.. dan setiap kali ia sakit aku akan menungguinya sampai ia terlelap, baru setelah itu aku bisa tenang untuk meninggalkannya."

Kembali perkataannya membuat mataku kian terbelalak, mulutku bahkan hampir membulat.

"Ah t-tapi kalau kau me-merasa risih dengan kehadiranku, aku akan keluar. M-_mianhae_.." _namja_ itu kini terlihat salah tingkah. Kedua pipinya bahkan terlihat memerah, dan hal itu membuatnya terlihat sangat…apa ya? Manis? Atau imut?

**Grek.**

_Namja_ itu segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sekali lagi _mianhae_, _mianhae_ kalau kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku."

Aku tidak tahu apa ada yang salah dengan mataku atau tidak, tapi entah kenapa sorot _namja_ itu terlihat sangat sedih. Ada sedikit gurat kesepian disana. Bola mata yang sedang kupandangai itu agak berselimut air… ingin menangiskah? Kalau itu benar, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Rasanya tidak rela kalau ia benar-benar akan menangis. Sebenaranya, ada apa dengan diriku?

"A-ah eng, baiklah.. baiklah kalau begitu…"

Nada suaranya juga sedikit bergetar.

"…kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ia membungkuk perlahan dan hampir berbalik membelakangiku.

**Greb!**

Yah hampir.. kalau saja tanganku tidak melingkar dipergelangan tangan kanannya, memaksanya untuk menoleh pada sesuatu yang menghentikan niatnya untuk pergi dari sana.

Pandangannya kini beralih menatapku. "A-anu…?" kedua matanya mengerjap ringan. Pipinya juga masih terlihat memerah, tapi kesan yang kutangkap dari warna merah itu berbeda dari yang tadi. Bagaimana kalau kuganti kata memerah dipipinya itu dengan kata **merona**?

"Apa aku bilang sendiri kalau aku risih denganmu hem?" ucapku pelan sambil mendudukan tubuhku dikasur UKS. "Atau.. apa aku bilang sendiri kalau aku tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu?" serta merta pula tanganku sedikit membalik tubuh _namja_ itu, membuatnya kembali menghadap kearahku.

"Eh?" tanggapnya polos.

Kuabaikan rasa kaget serta bingungnya itu. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, aku pun menarik pergelangan tangan miliknya.. dan seperti mudah ditebak, jarak wajahku dengannya kini menjadi begitu dekat. Mungkin sekitar lima-belas senti atau kurang…

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa kan.. lalu kenapa kau mengambil kesimpulan sepihak seperti itu?" nada suaraku agak meninggi, "Jangan mengambil keputusan mengenaiku sebelum aku yang mengatakannya sendiri, kau mengerti?"

Katakanlah kalimatku barusan terkesan sangat seenaknya. Hey! Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya kurang dari dua-puluh menit yang lalu, dan tiba-tiba aku memberinya nasihat dengan nada yang dapat memancing permusuhan siapa pun yang mendengarnya.. pantas saja julukanku disekolah ini adalah '_evil_', untuk orang yang baru kukenal saja aku langsung memberinya sedikit bentakan seperti ini.

Kedua mata dihadapanku mulai mengerjap pelan, dan _namja_ itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk canggung. Bagus sekali Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan kau membuat penyelamatmu menjadi takut pada dirimu.. sejak dipertemuan pertama! Hebat!

_Ah.. daripada memikirkan hal itu, ada hal lain yang hampir aku lupakan…_

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah menolongku, tapi aku sama sekali belum tahu namamu. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." Aku memperkenalkan diri dengan nada bicara yang terdengar tenang, seolah-olah aku sama-sekali tidak melakukan hal yang salah padanya.. memang beginilah karakterku. Dan lagi, aku bertanya tanpa menjauhkan sedikit pun jarak diantara kedua wajah kami. Ooh.. begitu seenaknya diriku ini.

Sekitar lima detik _namja_ itu terdiam. Hal itu sedikit-banyak membuatku was-was juga, apa jangan-jangan seharusnya aku memang meminta maaf padanya.. apa aku sudah benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan padaku?… Sebelum pikiranku semakin bercabang tak tentu arah, akhirnya perlahan-lahan sudut bibir milik _namja_ didepanku mulai membentuk senyum simpul.

"Lee Sungmin _imnida_,"

**DEG!**

Apakah hanya dengan sebaris senyuman…dapat mengubah wajah seseorang seratus-delapan-puluh derajat bedanya? Jika ada yang menjawab "tidak" segera beri-tahu aku, maka aku akan menunjukan bahwa jawaban mereka itu salah.. karena saat ini buktinya ada didepan mataku sendiri. Bukti berwujud seorang _namja_ yang hanya memiliki jarak kurang dari dua-puluh senti dari wajahku.

Bibir berbentuk 'M' yang ternyata berwarna _pinkish_ itu begitu indah saat melengkungkan senyum kecil, senyum kecil yang sedikit memperlihatkan gigi depan kelincinya. Lalu ditambah dengan _eyesmile_ yang begitu saja terbentuk saat senyum itu tercipta, bagaimana mata yang baru saja kulihat berbentuk bulat tadi sekarang menjadi sedikit menyipit.. namun entah bagaimana pula, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan warna _caramel_ sang bola mata. Hidungnya yang mancung tampak begitu pas diwajah oval miliknya. Belum lagi kedua pipi yang berwarna –ah, ralat– bersemu merah itu, kedua pipi _chubby_ yang saat ini sudah berwarna sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

_Sekali lagi aku tanya pada kalian,_

Apakah ada kata yang melebihi kata "sempurna" dimuka bumi ini? Kalau memang ada, aku mohon siapa saja segera beritahu aku! Aku benar-benar membutuhkan kata itu sekarang!

Lee Sungmin…

Nama itu dengan cepat langsung terpatri jauh didalam hatiku.

Nama manis yang sangat cocok untuk pemiliknya yang juga manis.

**Deg deg.**

Dan degupan jantungku menjelaskan hal baru yang kini sedang kurasakan. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa arti degupan jantung ini lalu begitu saja mengabaikan hal tersebut. Jelas-jelas aku sedang merasakan satu perasaan yang bisa dikatakan baru pertama kali ini kualami…

_**Jatuh cinta**_.

Aku memang belum terlalu yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri, tapi sepertinya aku tidak salah juga dalam mengartikan perasaanku sendiri.

"…_bangapseumnida_, Kyuhyun _ssi_."

Karena _namja_ didepanku ini..

**Deg deg deg.**

—membuat jantungku semakin berdegup kencang dan semakin menghentak keras.

Ah tunggu! Lee Sungmin?

Rasanya nama itu pernah kudengar, nama yang selalu ada didalam pembicaraan murid-murid sekolah. Nama yang kata mereka memiliki sifat…membosankan?

_Tapi,.._

_Apa itu benar?_

Apakah _namja_ pemilik wajah dengan kategori melebihi sempurna ini benar membosankan? Rasanya tidak mungkin… sungguh tidak mungkin. Aku butuh bukti yang konkrit kalau Sungmin ini benar-benar _namja_ yang membosankan, aku tidak mau langsung memakan omong-kosong yang sering kudengar dari mulut para siswa dan siswi disini. Apa orang-orang yang selalu membicarakan Sungmin itu sudah pernah sekali saja melihat senyum _namja_ manis ini? Huh, aku yakin pasti belum ada yang pernah melihatnya. Aku berani bertaruh.. begitu mereka melihat senyum manis serta merasakan betapa lembutnya perhatian dari seorang Lee Sungmin, mereka pasti akan berbalik mengagumi dirinya. Dan setelah mereka mulai mengaguminya, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Sungmin…sama seperti apa yang kurasakan. Lalu,..

Lalu setelah mereka jatuh cinta dengan Sungmin, mereka pasti… akan segera menginginkan seorang Lee Sungmin untuk menjadi milik mereka.

**Grrr!**

_Tidak boleh!_

Setelah mengoceh sembarangan mengenai Sungmin, mereka mau memiliki Sungmin begitu saja! Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Enak saja mereka mau merebut Sungmin!

Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu kesal saat memikirkan siluet hal buruk…yang bahkan tidak bisa kupastikan akan benar-benar terjadi atau tidak. Aku bukan peramal yang bisa mengetahui masa depan kehidupan, tentu saja… tapi sungguh, sekedar memikirkan kalau-kalau _namja_ dihadapanku ini menjadi milik salah satu dari murid _SM High School_ rasanya sedikit… baiklah, maksudku SANGAT membuatku tidak rela! Pemuda manis ini, _namja_ manis ini tidak boleh jadi konsumsi publik sembarangan!

_Ah, aku ada ide…_

"Sungmin." Dengan pelan aku memanggilnya.

Sedangkan ia? Dengan polosnya masih saja menampakkan senyum…yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti malah terlihat semakin mempesona dimataku. Ayolah, jujur aku sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat yang tersumbat ditenggorokanku ini… tapi senyum itu, senyum itu justru membuatku ingin segera membulatkan tekad.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun _ssi_?"

Dan kerjapan polos itu semakin membuatku berani.

"Cukup panggil aku Kyuhyun saja, Min."

_Nekat! Aku benar-benar nekat!_

"Eh? Ahh.. eung, K-kyuhyun…?"

Cih, ayolah Lee Sungmin.. berhenti menampakan wajah imutmu tanpa perlawanan begitu. Aku tidak tahu harus menyebut diriku sendiri sedang sial atau beruntung. Bergulat dengan otak dan hati itu.. rasanya tidak enak, kuberi-tahu saja.

"Kyu-kyuhyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sepertinya aku sudah sedikit kehilangan kewarasanku, berterima-kasihlah pada _namja_ didepanku ini!

"_Ne_, aku tidak apa-apa." ucapku tenang, mencoba tenang lebih tepatnya.

"La-lalu.. eng, t-tanganmu ini Kyuhyun…" Sungmin sedikit melirik pergelangan tangannya yang masih kugenggam, pandangannya seolah menyimpan banyak pertanyaan untukku.

"Sungmin." Panggilanku yang kedua memotong perkataannya.

_Baiklah Lee Sungmin, akan kubuat ini menjadi lebih mudah untukmu._

"N-_ne_?"

"Kau boleh sebut aku gila, tidak waras, sinting, atau apa karena tiba-tiba mengatakan ini. Tapi aku berani bersumpah, sungguh, baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini." Ucapku pelan. Perkataanku dibarengi dengan tangan kiriku yang meraih tangan Sungmin yang lain, lalu menangkupnya menjadi satu dengan genggaman tangan kami yang awal.

Ia masih berkedip pelan.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, aku hanya mengucapkannya sekali."

Lambat-laun aku menarik sudut bibirku, bukan, ini bukan seringai.. tapi senyum simpul yang jarang kuberikan pada siapa pun selain orang-orang terdekatku. Ah.. sepertinya mulai sekarang senyum-yang-jarang-kuperlihakan ini akan sering kuberikan pada _namja_ didepanku, pada _namja_ manis yang masih mengatup-ngatupkan kelopak matanya inosen.

"Lee Sungmin… sepertinya aku… suka padamu."

**Blush!**

Ooh.. rona merah yang semakin menjalar pada pipi _namja_ manis ini, membuat kadar keberanianku kian bertambah.

"Aku mengatakannya padamu untuk melegakan perasaanku saja, kau tidak harus menjawabku saat ini juga. _Arraseo_?"

"M-_mwo_…?"

"Kau mau jadi milikku… Min-nie?"

Baiklah Lee Sungmin, aku sudah mengatakannya.. benar-benar mengatakannya. Sekarang tinggal menunggu ungkapan kata "ya" darimu lalu aku akan memberi-tahumu satu hal lagi mengenai keinginanku padamu. Sampai kapan pun, tolong jangan tunjukan wajah menawan milikmu pada sembarangan orang..

_Kumohon… kumohon tetaplah berwajah datar dihadapan mereka!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

.

.

**A/N ::**

Ige mwoya?! Nan michyeosso! -_-"

Sumpah, ide awalnya bukan kayak gini! Tadinya plot awalnya itu si Kyupil emang udah suka sama Ming sejak Junior High setelah ngeliat 'wujud asli' (#plak) dari seorang Ming, terus mereka satu High School dan Kyupil berusaha ngedeketin Ming dengan berbagai cara, awalnya si Kyupil selalu dicuekin sama Ming, dan lama-kelamaan akhirnya Ming luluh sendiri deh sama setiap cinta yang ditunjukan sama Kyupil~ *menghayal fanfic*

Tapi, tapi, tapi! Kenapa jadinya malah begini?! x_O

Oke, saya mah terima-terima aja gimana tanggapan para pembaca~ saya tahu kok dimana letak kekurangan dari chap. ini~~ T^T

Begini sajalah akhirnya, gak apa-apa ya? #geplakramerame

.

.

Jja, although the story didn't go well.. wanna gimme another **R-E-V-I-E-W**? ^O^/


End file.
